Nintendo Land
Nintendo Land is a launch game for the Wii U. Described as a "virtual theme park", the game features twelve amusement park-style mini-games, each based on a different Nintendo franchise. The game's focus is to introduce players to the different types of experiences and concepts possible with the Wii U GamePad. Many games are multi-player, and are built around "asymmetrical gameplay" where the player with the GamePad has a different experience than those playing with Wii Remotes. The host and tutorial character for the game is Monita‎‎, a female robot. Games There are twelve games and eighty stamps (five per solo and competitive attraction; ten (Zelda Battle Quest and Pikmin Adventure) and fifteen (Metroid Blast) in cooperative attractions) total. The wiki may tell how to get the stamps in the future. ''Animal Crossing: Sweet Day'' Based on: Animal Crossing Type: Competitive '' '' "The player holding the Wii U GamePad controls two guards who are in charge of safeguarding a candy orchard from a group of candy-loving animals. Up to four other players, using the Wii Remote controllers to control these animals, must work together to outwit – and outrun – the guards. The game ends when a combined total of 50 pieces of candy are collected, or when the guards catch any one of the animals three times." Stamps Tackle Takedown: Sneaky Sneaker: ''Balloon Fight: Trip Breeze'' Based on: Balloon Fight Type: Solo Use the stylus on the GamePad to draw gusts of wind to direct your Mii, who is hanging from balloons, through obstacles such as spikes, electric traps, birds and fish. The styles can also be used to knock spikes away. Certain power-ups appear too, including shrinking your Mii to fit through tight gaps. Stamps Almost Fish Food: ''Donkey Kong's Crash Course'' Based on: Donkey Kong Type: Solo "Using the GamePad's motion control, players tilt the controller to guide a fragile rolling cart through an obstacle course that resembles the original Donkey Kong arcade game. This single-player game lets other spectators watch the action on the TV and offer advice about how to pass the next obstacle." Stamps Perfect through Area 2: Perfect Run: ''The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest'' Based on: The Legend of Zelda Type: Cooperative/Solo '' '' Controls "The player with the GamePad is an archer who can aim and shoot arrows using the screen as a view finder. That player can be joined by up to three others who wield Wii Remote Plus controllers like swords (the swordsman can be alone too). '' Quest Players work together to take on a variety of enemies in a world that looks like a cloth version of a game from The Legend of Zelda series." Stamps '''100 Rupees:' Get 100 Rupees total. 1,000 Rupees: Get 1,000 Rupees total. Triforce Collector: Finish the first nine stages. Quest Master: Finish the 14 stages Legendary Hero: Master every stage. (Complete without taking damage) Time Attack "Beat as many enemies as fast as you can as an Archer." Stamps Beginner: Beat Stage 1 within 50 seconds. Intermediate: Beat Stage 2 within 50 seconds. Advanced: Beat Stage 3 within 50 seconds. Finish All Stages Within 45 Seconds: Beat every stage within 45 seconds. Speed Master: Master each stage by completed them within 40 seconds. ''Luigi's Ghost Mansion'' Based on: Luigi's Mansion Type: Competitive "The player with the GamePad is a ghost (invisible to others) who is trying to capture up to four humans armed with flashlights. The ghost must sneak around the environment by staying in the shadows and try to catch them one by one. The humans can work together to revive fallen comrades before the ghost catches everyone. If all four humans are caught before they are revived, the ghost wins. But if they are successful at shining their flashlights on the ghost long enough to reduce its hit points to zero, the humans win." Stamps Ghostly Good Night X 10: Win as a Ghost 10 times. Battery-Free Victory: Win as Luigi, Mario, Wario, or Waluigi without refilling you battery charge. A Ghastly Comeback: Win as a Ghost with very low health. Magical Win: Win as a Ghost using magic (fill up with L & R) Untouchable Roof Wrath: Win in Stage 5 without being seen (Ghost) or being sneaked up on (Luigi, Mario, Wario, Waluigi) (Play 20 matches to get it) ''Mario Chase'' Based on: Mario Type: Competitive In this competitive attraction,the player with the Wii U GamePad controls their Mii Character dressed in a costume to resemble Mario,and their goal is to stay away from the Wii Remote Players (Their Mii Characters dressed like Toads.),for 2 minutes and 1/2,while the Toads's goal is to tackle down Mario. There are 3 arenas,varying in size depending on how many players there are. Occasionally,a Starman will appear in the center of the arena,if Mario grabs it (The Toads cannot interact with it in any way.),he or she will become invincible (Complete with flashing various colors and playing the iconic music.),tripping any of the Toads they come in contact with. Stamps Starless Getaway: Win as Mario without being Invincible Mario. 20-Second Catch: Win as a Toad within 20 seconds after starting. Finish at the Start: Win as Mario while finishing on the starting ? block. 1 Second on the Clock: Win as a Toad with 1 second spared on the clock. 10-Time Champion: Win as Mario ten times. ''Metroid Blast'' Based on: Metroid Type: Cooperative/Competitive Controls and about the game The player using the gamepad will guide a spaceship while they could play with other players with the wiimote down. This game is based on the 2011 Wii U tech demo Battle Mii. Assault Missions "Player work together or by themselves to defeat enemies." Stamps 100 Enemies Down: In the Belly of the Beast: Boss Blaster: Mission Accomplished: Master Bounty Hunter: Surface Air Combat "The player on the hovercraft fights against the player(s) on the ground." Stamps Ground Battle "Players on the ground fight each other to retrieve coins." Stamps 10-Hit Hunter: Shoot players 10 times. Max-Token Victory: Win with 99 tokens holding. 100-Token Drop: Win with 100 coins dropped in one game. Thanks for the Tanks: Get a Coin Tank. Perfect Aim: Get a 100% accuracy. ''Pikmin Adventure'' Based on: Pikmin Type: Cooperative/Competitive Controls and about the Game A team game where players strategically move through enviroments, facing animatronic versions of Pikmin enemies. The player with the GamePad is Captain Olimar,and can toss mini paper-mache Pikmin to attack whilst the other players with the Wii Remotes take the role of individual Pikmin. The Pikmin and Olimar can obtain power-ups (Such as longer stems,and replacing their leaf,bud,or flower with a metal fist to do more damage.).The game is designed as both a single player and multiplayer game. Challenge Mode The goal of Challenge Mode is to reach the S.S Dolphin at the end of the course. Stamps Al Mii Protector: Beat a stage without a Big Pikmin being damaged. Eyes of the Bulblord: Destroy the Bulblord's eyes before you defeat him in a boss fight. First Mastery: Master you first stage. (Beat a certain time without taking damage) Great Explorer: Complete every stage. Master Explorer: Master every stage. Versus Mode There is also a Versus Mode where Olimar and the Pikmin compete to rack up the most points,avoiding enemies. Stamps Candy from a Pikmin: Get at least ten candies from as Olimar with fifteen attacks. Clobber Olimar: Win as a Pikmin ten times. Rock Your Foes x5: Hit your opponent(s) with 5 rocks in a single match. Incredible Comeback: Win with a 30 candy loss. Pacifist Victory: Win without attack an opponent. ''Takamaru's Ninja Castle'' Based on: Nazo no Murasame-jō Type: Solo "Based on an early Famicom game available only in Japan, this single-player game turns the GamePad into a launcher for ninja stars. Players swipe the controller's touch screen to take out an ever-growing army of ninja attackers, earning more points for consecutive hits. Moving the GamePad around at different angles enables the player to take aim in an intuitive fashion." Stamps 10-Star Defense: Deflect 10 Throwing Stars ''Captain Falcon's Twister Race'' Based on: F-Zero Type: Solo F-Zero's mini-game in Nintendo Land will involve your Mii character hopping into the cockpit of a hovercraft racer like Captain Falcon's and doing your best to race toward the finish line while avoiding obstacles on the track like spinning tornado traps. IGN: F-Zero franchise joins Nintendo Land Stamps Hang Time: Make a jump with the ramp 4-Star Racer: Get four invisibility stars 5-Mistake Limit: Reach the goal with up to five mistakes Checkered Flag: Pass area 12 Racing Perfection:'Pass areas 1-12 without crashing (No Assissts Play) Yoshi's Fruit Cart Based on: ''Yoshi Type: Solo With the GamePad, you control a cart and you have to draw a path to pick up the fruits. But, the fruits only appear on the TV, so you don't know exactly where they are on the GamePad. Stamps '''5-Egg Exit: Go into a gate with at least five eggs in the tow. (Get eggs by filling the gauge full by eating a fruit) 3 Close Calls: Narrowly avoid three obstacles. (You can tell by the red exclamation point) Triple Bee Buffet: Use Chili Plates to eat three bees. Gatekeeper: Clear every gate. Gatemaster: Clear 50 gates without any help (except chili plates). Octopus Dance Based on: Game & Watch Type: Solo Based on the 1991 game Octopus,your Mii is underwater with an anamatronic render of a Diver seen in Octopus,he will perform 3 dance moves,with the player having to repeat them by either moving the Analog Sticks or by tilting the GamePad. Eventually the music speeds up,making it harder to copy the Diver,and the diver may turn back the other side with your Mii,with the player needing to look at the GamePad to see the 2 from the front. This is also needed to be done if a Squid Sprays ink on the TV,or on the GamePad to look on the TV. Stamps Perfect Perfect: Gallery Mii Party!.jpg|Miis mingling around Nintendo Land F-Zero Game.jpg|The F-Zero Attraction Metroid-Blast-1.jpg|Metroid Blast shown in Octobers issue of GameInformer. Assists Play (Solo Attractions) The people with the Wii Remotes can act as assists in solo attractions to help the person using the Gamepad. Up to four players can be assists in every attraction (except Captain Falcon's Twister Race which has only one assist). Players can join by pressing the "A" button on the Wii Remote and point towards the screen. Players can leave before the person with the Gamepad ends by pressing the "A" and "B" buttons at the same time. Balloon Fight: Trip Breeze The helpers can move balloons and bubbles but can't pop them. Players with the Wii Remote can pop spikes and enemies as well making it easier. Donkey Kong's Crash Course Players with the Wii Remotes can create time bubbles to slow everything down in the area for more precise aiming. Just remember it doesn't work on the timer. Takamaru's Ninja Castle Players with the Wii Remote can freeze most ninjas to make an easy target for the person with the Gamepad. However, it doesn't work on boss enemies like the black ninja. Captain Falcon's Twister Race The assist (only 1) can remove most obstacles like twisters or other cars in order to make the car less likely to crash. However, he/she can also remove stars which they need to be careful for. He/she can do this for fifty times per area (six hundred max). Yoshi's Fruit Cart Players with the Wii Remote can remove only a single fruit each in each area while Yoshi is moving to make it easier for the player with the Gamepad to get 1-4 less fruit. They don't get the presents. Octopus Dance Players with the Wii Remote can pop bubbles in the background that can cotain hearts to earn extra lives. They can also shrink the small octopus with a few clicks making him less of a distraction. The players can also have an interaction with the background which doesn't really help and is kind of distracting, but it is fun. References Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo games Category:Party games Category:Nintendo Land Category:2012 video games